1. Field
The disclosure relates electronic arts. In particular, it relates to a portable adjunct device for use with portable electronic devices, such as portable media players.
2. Background
The dependence of people on an enormous variety of portable electronic devices for both business and personal use is continuously expanding. The portability of these devices allows users to communicate or enjoy music and video. However, with portability comes the concomitant need to be able to recharge the portable electronic device and to be able to sync the portable electronic device with other electronic devices.
For example, although improving battery technology has played a big part in this transformation, the inevitable battery recharge is still a very pertinent aspect of any portable device. Recharging portable media players is typically accomplished under the docking station concept. A portable media player is placed into a docking station device (docked) and the docking station device is separately plugged into a power source. Particularly for travelers, this means traveling, not only with the primary device itself, but also packing up a docking station device and for plugging the docking station device into a power source.
Additionally, particularly for a traveler, there is a need for a more compact universal serial bus (USB) cable device that can be transported and easily be a user and that eliminates the tangle and hassle of loose wires.
Accordingly, there is a need for portable adjunct devices for electronic devices. There is a still further need for portable adjunct devices that are compact, portable and have a minimum of parts, so they can easily be stowed for transport. And there is a still further need for portable adjunct devices that can be easily docked and synced with a portable electronic device.